Hatchiyack
|Race=Tuffle Machine Mutant |Date of birth= Age 730 |Date of death= Age 767 |Allegiance= Ghost Warriors |FamConnect= Dr. Raichi (creator) }} Hatchiyack is a machine that was made by a Tuffle scientist named Dr. Raichi. It first appeared as the secret boss of the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, and is an antagonist of the OVA Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Story Hatchiyack first appeared as a massive supercomputer, designed by Dr. Raichi to amplify the "power of hate" in order to help the Tuffles fight back and defeat the Saiyan menace. Unfortunately for the Tuffles, Dr. Raichi was unable to complete his machine in time to stop the Saiyan advance; instead, he allowed Hatchiyack to absorb the hatred and negative energy of the fallen Tuffles before jettisoning it into space. Years after the Saiyan-Tuffle war and the Genocide of the Saiyans, the machine revives Dr. Raichi, Frieza, Cooler, Lord Slug and Turles as Ghost Warriors in order to attack the remaining Saiyans that live on Earth. After absorbing the pure hatred of Dr. Raichi's ghost, who was defeated by the Z Fighters on the Dark Planet, the machine materializes itself into a powerful fighter. Hatchiyack first appeared to be too powerful for the Z Fighters to handle, but after about 15 minutes of a rather one-sided fight, Goku learns of Hatchiyack's weakness. Hatchiyack only fires his Revenger Cannon after 15 seconds, and doing so leaves him completely defenseless. Knowing this, Goku and the others begin powering up their strongest blasts, and fire at the count of 15. And after a brief struggle, this proves to be more than enough to fully destroy Hatchiyack. Power Hatchiyack is described by Goku as being possibly stronger than Broly. However, this does not offer many clues at roughly how strong that may be, as Broly's Power Level as an adult in the film is not clarified. This speculation is alluded in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, in which Broly and Hatchiyack have to fight the other in their respected galaxies. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Hatchiyack uses a green energy wave fired from the left hand. Used in the video games ''Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and Raging Blast 2. *'Energy Wave Combo' – Hatchiyack repeatedly throws small energy balls one after another, creating lots of explosions. *'Rapid Charge Counter' – A counterattack used by Hatchiyack in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. *'Ultimate Blow' – A physical attack used by Hatchiyack in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. *'Revenger Charge' (リベンジャーチャージ, Ribenjāchāji) – One of Hatchiyack's supportive techniques. It is also one of his techniques in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and Raging Blast 2. *'Revenger Cannon' – Hatchiyack's most powerful technique. It is a green energy blast fired after 15 seconds of Revenger Charge. *'Exploding Wave' – Used in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *'Explosive Wave' – Used in Raging Blast 2. Transformations Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen has different endings where Hatchiyack has different transformations. Giant Form In this transformation, Hatchiyack grows in size and his hand is slightly larger than Goku's entire body. He is defeated by Goku, who flies into Hatchiyack's mouth and into his center, destroying his core with a Kamehameha. Multiple Form In this form, Hatchiyack multiplies into many Hatchiyacks. Using a mirror, Goku is able to discover which is the real Hatchiyack and the illusions fade away. Hatchiyack is then easily dispatched by a Kamehameha attack, perhaps having lost power by creating the illusion-Hatchiyacks, similar to the Multi-Form technique. Super Form In this form, Hatchiyack grows slightly in height and gains both additional armor and a boost in power. His power increase enables him to defeat the Z Fighters even faster than before and ultimately outclass them in every aspect. It is only after a Spirit Bomb thrown directly in his face by Super Saiyan Goku that Hatchiyack is finally defeated. Video game appearances Hatchiyack is the final boss in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen. He appeared for the first time as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Also, every copy of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 includes Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans; in order to unlock Hatchiyack, the movie has to be played first. This was also the first time, along with Tarble, that both get an English voice actor. Hatchiyack also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese verson: Yusaku Yara (1993 versions), Hideo Ishikawa (Playdia, Raging Blast 2) *FUNimation Dub: Christopher Sabat Trivia *Hatchiyack's name is derived from "Hachi Hyaku", which is Japanese for "Eight Hundred". *In his super computer form, Hatchiyack is very similar to Dr. Gero's Super Computer for perpetuating its creator hatred and continuing the fight even after its doctor's death. *In his fighter form, Hatchiyack's physical appearance resembles Perfect Cell, only pink and red with green sections instead of dark on his body. Gallery Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Objects Category:Villains